


first bittersweet sunrise

by snowbreeze



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbreeze/pseuds/snowbreeze
Summary: ikakasal si hyukjae pero hindi kay donghae.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 3





	first bittersweet sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> muntik ko na i-give up yung pasion ko sa pagsusulat kasi i feel like im not getting better on it. at first, nahihiya ako as a student na may subjs related sa pagsusulat. 
> 
> para kay yus and kay mami shane na enabler ko, thank you for pushing me enough to write and now nagsilang ako ng bagong anak!! anyways, i also might publish this on aff!!
> 
> i chose to write this on tagalog in a world of eunhae ficdom full of english stories huhu. i am comfortable writing on tagalog at mabuhay ang mga manunulat ng wikang tagalog!
> 
> don't forget that the italicized ones are on the past!! [not edited. maraming errors]

**"lee hyukjae & bae joohyun to eternity."**

donghae felt his heart break and heard his heart shattered into a million pieces. his ass landed on the floor but doesn't give a fuck about it. akala niya pag pinalipas niya ang oras, pwede pang maayos ang lahat pero mali pala siya dahil habang lumipas ang oras kumawala sakanya ang mundo niya. ang buong mundo niya.

ilang minuto na ang lumipas pero nakatingin pa rin siya sa papel na inabot sakanya kaninang umaga. hindi siya makaiyak, wala ni isang luha ang tumutulo galing sa mata niya. siguro sawa na siyang lumuha, siguro namanhid na rin siya. hyukjae and donghae were together for a decade pero napalitan agad siya ni hyukjae sa loob lang ng ten months.

wala siyang karapatan magalit at all; at lalong wala na siyang karapatan pang umiyak dahil in the first place siya naman ang dahilan kung bakit humantong ang lahat sa ganito. he wants to punch a wall or someone, he also feels like laughing because he tasted tasted his own medicine.

as if on a cue, he automatically place his hand on his chest to feel something on his hand. when he touched the thing that he's finding for, donghae regretted it with his whole heart. the ring that hyukjae gave months ago is still hanging there, shining with donghae's tears.

\---

_".. so love, will you marry me?"_

_hyukjae ended his speech with a smile plastered on his face. donghae felt hyukjae's hands shaking while holding his left hand._

_kahit busy sila sa kanya kanyang schedule or schedule as a group, they still don't forget to make time every first day of the year to watch the first sunset together and now here they are; hyukjae kneeling and donghae felt all his blood rushed to his face. hindi dahil sa lamig kundi dahil sa kilig._

_minutes has passed already at hindi pa rin nagsasalita si donghae and hyukjae felt the anxiety to his system. iniisip niya ba kung masyado pa bang maaga para kay donghae, kung hindi pa ba handa si donghae na pakasalan siya. baka naman wala talagang balak si donghae na pakasalan siya at all kasi hindi niya nakikita si hyukjae na magiging kasama niya pang habambuha-_

_the thoughts that are going on inside his head got cutted off when he felt a hand on his cheeks and he looked up to look at donghae's face. hindi niya namalayang umiiyak na pala siya._

_"love, why are you crying? siyempre pakakasalan kita. huwag ka nang umiyak please? yes im going to marry you lee hyukjae, i love you."_

_mas lalong naiyak si hyukjae sa sinabi ni donghae. all the memories years ago flashed on in his mind when donghae rejected him nung umamin siya na mahal niya na ang kaibigan niya; at ayaw niyang mangyari ulit yon. hindi niya na ulit hahayaan na mangyari ulit yon._

_donghae suddenly felt something cold and heavy on his finger; the ring that surely, he will treasure forever. hyukjae stood up and kiss donghae's forehead for minutes and the latter felt hyukjae's lips met his own. hyukjae's kisses made him feel that he's the most important thing that happened to him so he responded to hyukjae's kisses to show how much he loves him too. they both stopped to breathe some oxygen to fill out their lungs._

_donghae opened and wrapped his arms around him; hyukjae automatically put his head against donghae's chest. he can hear donghae's heart beating only for him and hyukjae felt secured by that. that is what home is; on donghae's arms._

_what hyukjae didn't know, donghae felt extremely happy but unsure at the same time._

**Author's Note:**

> hi, bump me @ twitter hehe @83sfairy at dun tayo magbardagulan!!


End file.
